Mariah Copeland
}} Mariah Copeland is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Camryn Grimes and an unknown actress. Grimes also portrayed Cassie Newman and played her "ghost" off and on throughout the years, but in 2014, Mariah is revealed to be Cassie's identical twin. She first appeared onscreen posing as Cassie's "ghost" and wasn't revealed as Mariah for a few months. As Mariah, she was mostly distinguished by a sun tattoo on her wrist, which was hidden by long sleeves when she pretended to be Cassie. History Nurse Helen Copeland was a member of the Path, led by Ian Ward. Helen delivered Sharon Collins' twin daughters, and stole one of them on Ian's orders. The baby was named Mariah, and Helen raised her as her daughter, while Ian served as more of a father figure to Mariah then an actual father. Helen would often abandon Mariah and leave her in Ian's care. Mariah grew up to resent Helen and adored Ian like a father. Eventually, Mariah left The Path and became engaged to Tyler Michaelson. While Tyler and Mariah were living in Portland, Mariah stole from Tyler's wealthy boss, who blamed Tyler. Mariah slept with the man so that he wouldn't press charges. Hurt by Mariah's betrayal, Tyler ended their engagement and left her. Genoa City Mariah first came into the picture when she snuck into Tyler and Abby's hotel room and made her think Tyler was cheating her. She terrorized Abby some more unnerving her and creating a rift between Abby and Tyler. Tyler went to talk to Mariah and it remains unknown what he said to her, but whatever it was, Tyler and Abby stayed together. Mariah also encountered Victor Newman who was stunned by Mariah's resemblance to Cassie. Victor, who didn't want Sharon and his son Nick to get back together hatched a plan to drive Sharon crazy by having Mariah pretend to be Cassie. "Cassie" then showed up at Sharon's house trying hard not to be seen. Sharon talked about a secret, which "Cassie" reported to Victor. Victor ordered her to find out what Sharon was hiding. "Cassie" kept pushing Sharon to tell her the secret, but eventually she grabbed "Cassie" and was horrified to find out she could touch her. Soon Sharon started believing that Cassie was alive and she was hospitalized and given shock treatment. Victor ordered Mariah to leave town, but she felt bad for the pain she caused Sharon and stayed. Mariah visited Sharon in the hospital and apologized to her. Nick eventually encountered Mariah and got her to admit Victor was behind her gas lighting Sharon. As proof, Nick brought Mariah to the house to show Sharon she wasn't crazy. After cutting Victor of of his life and ordering in to leave, Nick told Mariah Sharon was going to press charges, but Sharon shocked Nick and Mariah by saying she couldn't hate someone who looked like Cassie. Victor showed up Mariah's hotel room and threatened her into staying away from Nick. Scared, Mariah called Ian and was shocked to learn that he was in Genoa City as well. After her talk with Ian, Mariah exited the room and ran into Tyler. Mariah and Tyler argued about Abby, and Mariah followed him and tried to win him back. Mariah left the room after secretly slipping her bracelet under Abby's bed. Abby ran into Mariah and was horrified when she saw that she was the Cassie look-alike that had terrorized Sharon. Tyler was dismayed that Mariah would do something like that. As Mariah stayed in Genoa City, she would frequently talk with Sharon, and she was shocked and puzzled by Sharon's kindness towards her after what she put her through. When someone stole Mariah's money, she called Ian for help, but he couldn't help her, so she reluctantly went to Sharon and ask. Sharon was hesitant but eventually decide to help Mariah. When Mariah returned to her apartment, she found police at her door, who arrested her and she was extradited back to Portland. In Sharon's debt Mariah text Tyler and he went to see her in Portland. When Tyler got back, he told Sharon that Mariah had asked for her. Sharon left for Portland and got the charges against Mariah dropped. Mariah promised to get a job to pay Sharon back and apologized to Abby and Tyler for trying to break them up. Nick hired Mariah to work at the the Underground, so she could pay Sharon back. Mariah accepted the job, anxious to have a chance to prove herself. Ian encouraged Mariah to pursue a relationship with Sharon, but Mariah almost gave up when Abby framed her for taking Noah Newman's wallet. Mariah was angry with Nick and Noah for automatically accusing her and quit her job. Nick approached Mariah and offered her her job back with some conditions attached. One of them being that Mariah will leave town when she has paid Sharon back. After Nick saw Ian leave Mariah's hotel room, he confronted Mariah about her connection to Ian Ward. Mariah explained that Ian had been like a father to her, and was horrified when Nick told her he took advantage of young girls. Mariah defended Ian, but later confronted Ian about what Nick had said. When Ian broke into Mariah's room, he expressed concern for her safety, and he persuaded her to move in with Sharon and Nick. Bonding with Nick and Sharon After Mariah went to pay Sharon some of her debt, Sharon invited Mariah to stay for dinner. Faith Newman, Nick and Sharon's daughter, took a liking to Mariah. Ian encouraged Mariah to move in with Sharon and Nick. Mariah told Sharon and Nick that someone had broken into her room and that she didn't feel safe. Mariah vowed that Ian was out of her life, and Nick and Sharon agreed to let her stay with them. Mariah slowly started to develop a crush on Nick and subtly tried to seduce him. As her crush on Nick grew, she stopped defending Ian, and was even willing to side win Nick against him. Mariah was surprised when she received a call from her mother, and Nick was angry because Mariah had told Sharon that her mother was dead. Mariah was desperate to get back on Nick's good side and told him what she knew about Helen. Mariah also became good friends with Kevin Fisher. Sharon finally realized that Mariah was trying to seduce Nick when she saw Mariah come downstairs in lingerie. Mariah tried to tell Sharon she met a guy at work, but Sharon saw through her lie. Mariah and Sharon got into a huge argument and she threw Mariah out of her house. Mariah left the outfits that Sharon bought her. Meanwhile, Nick had started investigating the night Sharon had birth and discovered that Mariah is actually the twin of Cassie Newman, and Sharon's biological daughter. When Sharon was pregnant, she was all doped up and it was all a blur. Helen Copeland was the nurse who didn't even want kids. But she stole Mariah for somebody who couldn't have kids, Ian Ward. Meanwhile, Mariah had left town with Ian. Ian took Mariah to a storage unit and drugged her, causing her to lose consciousness. When Mariah awoke, she was wearing a wedding dress and Ian told her that they would get married. Mariah refused to marry Ian, but he didn't listen and got Mariah so doped up that she couldn't coherently say no. They ended up married. Learning Sharon is her mother Mariah was rescued by Nick and Sharon and taken to the hospital. At the hospital, Sharon told Mariah that she was Mariah's mother. Mariah refused to believe it and didn't want to embrace Sharon as her mother. Nick convinced her not to leave town, but Mariah refused to come back to the ranch, and she quit her job at the Underground, but Nick convinced her to return to the Underground so she can pay Sharon back. Noah tried to convince Mariah to give their mom a second chance. Abby came in and started insulting Mariah, so Mariah threw a pitcher of water at Abby, drenching her. Noah snapped at Mariah and told her she was on her own. Mariah heard Sharon murmuring in her sleep about somebody not being somebody else's father. The real story was that Summer is Nick's daughter, not Jack's. Sharon switched the paternity tests so Nick would stay with her. The ex-wife of both Nick and Jack, Phyllis Summers, overheard Sharon confessing this at Cassie's grave when Sharon got into an altercation with her and pushed Phyllis down the stairs into a coma. But Mariah immediately jumped to Faith. Victor paid Mariah to tell him about Sharon's secret. Mariah told him her misunderstanding about Faith. Victor brought a bottle of champagne to celebrate their newly engagement although Victor hates Sharon but has also married her. While Nick and Sharon briefly left, Victor stole Nick's drinking glass and Faith's hairbrush and left for Sweden to get DNA results. Sharon asked Mariah to be one of her bridesmaids along with Summer and Faith. Mariah was stubborn and reluctant but Sharon kept pushing it so Mariah agreed. Mariah asked Kevin to be her plus one and Kevin agreed. Mariah, Summer, and Faith all had matching dresses for the wedding. Sharon bought Mariah an expensive bracelet but Mariah couldn't accept it. Mariah attended Sharon's bachelorette party along with Abby, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Victoria, and Nikki which Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah was very unenthusiastic and flirted with Tyler who was sitting at the bar just to make Abby jealous. Mariah had Summer give her money to bribe the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. The next day, Kevin caught Mariah eyeing up mystery man, Joe Clark. He and Mariah talked about their "not date", and Kevin teased Mariah about liking him. Mariah showed up for Faith's birthday although a little late. She bought Faith her favorite cupcake. Before Nick and Sharon's wedding, Mariah called Victor to get him to rush over here to blurt out Sharon's secret. He said he couldn't and she said then she will. She met up with Kevin. Kevin said she looks pretty and she didn't think the dress was hot enough and ripped off the ribbon around the neck. Mariah claimed she forgot to get Sharon something blue but Sharon didn't mind. When Faith and Summer left for a minute, Mariah gave Sharon a blue braclet which Faith and Summer came back and saw. As the wedding progressed, Phyllis Summers made a shocking appearance and then collapsed. The wedding was put on hold and Mariah did her best to comfort Faith. She later confronted Sharon about Phyllis knowing her secret and said she will be there for Faith when "all of this hits the fan". Mariah eavesdropped on Sharon and Nick as they discussed her fear of the mysterious secret. After Sharon left, Mariah confronted Nick about how he is worried Sharon's secret could affect him. Nick blasted Mariah for not caring about what the only person who has shown her compassion. Mariah and Nick talked about Sharon's worries and what would help her. After Nick left the room, Mariah thought about When Sharon first said she was her mother, how Nick told her she has a real family now, and her giving Sharon her blue anklet for the wedding. Mariah was interrupted when Victor phoned her. He told her if the information he gives her pans out, he would pay her. After Mariah hung, Nick asked who she was talking to and Mariah lied and said it was a political. Reconciling with Sharon Mariah took Faith trick or treating on Halloween and told Victor to just leave Nick and Sharon alone and let them get married. Victor warned Mariah she was making a mistake siding with Sharon. Mariah was roped by Nick, Noah, Sharon, and Faith into taking some photos with the family. Sharon and Mariah had a heart to heart and Mariah tearfully admitted that she stayed in town because Sharon took a chance on her even before she found out they were related. She said Sharon took care of her kids and it was the first time she saw motherly love that wasn't twisted. Mariah said she was on Sharon's side, and Sharon embraced Mariah, saying that Mariah was apart of their family now and that she was on Mariah's side as well. Nick added that they were all on Mariah's side. Sharon's world fell apart when it was discovered that she had tampered with Summer's paternity test and that Nick was Summer's biological father the whole time. Sharon expected Mariah to turn on her, but Mariah decided to support Sharon because of the kindness Sharon has shown her. Mariah and Noah both spent Thanksgiving with Sharon, and Mariah was shocked when she learned Nick was fighting Sharon for full custody of Faith. After Kevin snapped at Mariah while she was going on about her day, Mariah decided she needed to learn to he a better friend to Kevin. She also fought with Summer over her and Nick's willingness to use Faith to punish Sharon. When Mariah overheard Summer and Abby talk about Kyle Abbott, who Summer had dated before she thought she was Kyle's half-sister, Mariah planted a seed of doubt in Austin's head about his and Summer's marriage. Kevin persuaded Mariah to leave Summer and Austin alone. Mariah came home and found that Sharon didn't want to go to work because of people judging her. She convinced Sharon to prod she could provide a stable home for Faith. After Sharon left, Mariah and Noah talked about how they would need to help Faith through the custody fight. Mariah was taken aback when Kevin said that his brother, Michael Baldwin, had cancer, and simply said "that sucks". Kevin lashed out at Mariah for her lack of understanding and accused her of not caring. Mariah told Kevin she understands he is upset, but she is not his "whipping boy". Kevin decided he shouldn't have told Mariah and went to leave. Mariah caught up with Kevin and apologized to him. She told Kevin that she was there for him, and hugged him. Kevin then kissed Mariah. Mariah was stunned by the kiss and the two debated what to do from there. Kevin decided he didn't want to jeopardize there friendship when Mariah suggested they have sex, and agreed to help her with decorate a Christmas tree he had bought for her. While they were decorating, Kevin hung mistletoe over his and Mariah's head and teased her about being afraid to kiss him. As Kevin and Mariah went to kiss, Sharon came home and Kevin left soon after. Sharon tried to get Mariah to open up about Kevin, but she was hesitant to. Sharon told Mariah that she would never fall in love with someone if she closed herself off to the idea. Mariah admitted she isn't sure if she knows what love is, and Sharon assures her she will one day know when she falls in love with someone. Mariah spent her first Christmas with her family. On Christmas Eve, Kevin asked for Mariah's help in searching for Detective Mark Harding's rabbit, Roscoe. Mariah found Roscoe, and discovered that Roscoe was a she and had babies. Kevin and Mariah wished each other a Merry Christmas and went back to there families. Mariah showed Faith a photo of the baby bunnies she had taken with her phone. Crimes committed *Stole money from Tyler's boss and slept with him, so he wouldn't press charges *Broke into Abby Newman's and Tyler Michaelson's hotel room (2013) *Locked Abby in a room (2013) *Gaslighted Sharon Newman pretending to be Cassie Newman (2014) *Arrested for crimes she committed while in Portland (2014) *Assaulted Abby Newman (2014) *Assaulted Abby by throwing a pitcher of water in her face (2014) *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Devon, Jack, Austin, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). Health and Vitals *Fell and skinned her knee (2014) *Drugged by Ian Ward and forced to marry him (2014) *Assaulted by Abby Newman (2014) Gallery Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Recurring Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroines Category:Current characters Category:2010s Category:Villainesses Category:Antiheroines